


Angel - West Side Story

by screamingfangirlo0o



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, West Side Story (1961), West Side Story (2019), West Side Story (2020)
Genre: 2019 revival of west side story, 2019 west side story, Inspired by West Side Story, Modern AU, West Side Story AU, ben cook - Freeform, isaac powell, tony and maria have a daughter, tony didn't name his kid after doc oops, tony's a good dad, tony's alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingfangirlo0o/pseuds/screamingfangirlo0o
Summary: Tony and Maria spent time together before Chino shot him, what if something had come from that, and what if Chino's bullet had missed his headSET 17 YEARS POST WEST SIDE STORY, I SAW THE 2019/2020 REVIVAL IN PREVIEWS SO THE CHARACTERS ARE BASED ON THOSE ACTORS AND THE CHANGES MADE TO THE PLOT IN THAT ARE REFLECTED IN THIS (with some changes of course)ALSO I DO NOT TAKE SPANISH, ALL SPANISH WILL BE BROUGHT TO YOU BY GOOGLE TRANSLATE
Relationships: Anita/Chino (West Side Story), Maria/Tony (West Side Story)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Angel, a young woman, just 16, held the slightly crumpled paper in her hands as she got off the train. Her wavy black hair flowed down her shoulders at the slight breeze created by the train departing as her dark brown eyes gazed at the writing, it had her mother’s address, well, not her address, but the address of someone Rosa had promised her would know who her mother was and where to find her. As she was looking at the paper, following the directions written down she bumped into someone, she mumbled a quick apology and tried to move around them to be on her way, “Hey,” a voice snapped causing her to look up at a boy not much older than her glaring down at her. “Do you have any idea who I am?”  
“Not really? But let me guess, some boy who thinks the world revolves around him,” as soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted it, Rosa had warned her against making enemies, and it seemed she had already made one. Without hesitation she took off, pushing her way through the crowds of people as she read the directions to the store where she was supposed to find the person, she could hear him running after her, but she didn’t dare look back, instead she dove through as many crowds as she could on her way before spotting the sign. She grabbed the door and yanked it open, hurrying inside, hoping she had lost the boy as she caught her breath. She looked up at a man who raised an eyebrow at her, “I-is Chino? Here?” she spoke and the man seemed to chuckle mockingly at her,  
“Chino a young lady is asking for you,” he spoke and she smiled at the familiarity of his accent. A man, looking to be in his late 30s emerged from the back of the small laundry shop, he was extremely well built and many might’ve considered him intimidating, but he reminded her of Juano, a man who had been like a father figure to her and raised her alongside Rosa. He took one look at her and sighed,  
“What do you want,”  
“I’m looking for Maria”  
“Maria,” he clicked his tongue, “Now what would a girl like you want with Maria?” he spoke in a way that she knew was meant as a slight to her and her appearance,  
“Excuse me?” She spoke crossing her arms over her chest when she heard the door of the store open, she mumbled curses under her breath as she saw the boy from earlier giving her a sickeningly sinister grin, she barely had time to process what was happening before she felt a sharp impact to her chin, she stumbled backwards from the impact,  
“You’ll soon learn who to respect,” he spat and she could hear commotion occuring between the two men behind her over whether or not to interfere. In a swift motion she kneed him in the groin and as he doubled over she met his jaw with her fist. The fight did not last long before she had the boy pinned on the ground and the men behind her yelled for them to stop,  
“Take your fight somewhere else kid, it’s bad for business,”  
“Actually,” the girl spoke getting up, “I think we were done” the boy glared at her and mumbled several threats as he retreated out of the store.  
“Now I do wonder what you did to anger him,”  
“I simply bumped into him” she growled, turning back to Chino, “listen sir, I don’t mean to be rude but I just need to know where Maria is,”  
“Why” he spoke raising an eyebrow causing her to cross her arms over her chest.  
“Chino, stop aggravating the girl, she obviously was sent by some Jets”  
“You know you’re probably right, which of the Jets sent you? Action? Diesel?”  
“Jets?” she laughed,  
“Now don’t play dumb with us kid, just tell us,”  
“I’m telling you right now I don’t know what you’re talking about,”  
“Well listen, you’re too American to have any good intentions with Maria,” she scoffed, “go run back to the Jets, tell them we ain’t falling for your bull-“ something caught the man’s attention as he looked up and stopped what he was saying, “Diesel, here’s your kid, not very convincing if I may say so myself, she made quite nice with one of those local gang wannabes,” he spoke sarcastically referring to her quickly blackening eye and split lip  
“Chino, I didn’t send no kid,” the girl turned around to see a man looking at her questioningly,  
“Listen I don’t want no trouble I didn’t ever say you sent me, I don’t know what the fuck Jets are I just need to talk to Maria,” Chino moved and grabbed the girl, obviously fed up with her persistance he pinned her against the wall causing her to let out a squeak, his hand wrapped tightly around her neck  
“Chino she’s probably just in one of those gangs and they’re fighting with each other, just trying to do something to make a name for themselves, isn’t that right?”  
“No- I have no idea what you’re talking about, I-“ she sputtered  
“Forget it kid, why don’t you run along home,” he pulled Chino off of the girl, “put some ice on your bruises,” the man, diesel, spoke.  
“I can’t,” the girl looked back at Chino and glared, “I got here today,” Diesel would’ve usually left the kid alone but there was something about her that told him he couldn’t leave her, maybe it was the feeling he had that she knew something he didn’t, it wasn’t a feeling he liked.  
“Come on kid then, you’ll stay with me, Chino, I’m just picking up my clothes,” Diesel grabbed a bag of clothing and, without thinking, wrapped a protective arm around the shoulder of the younger girl.

The two were walking down the street in silence when he looked down to see her absentmindedly spinning around a ring that he could recognize anywhere. Raised in an inverse pentagon was the letter J, in a band around it was engraved ‘you stay a jet’. He had no idea how the girl had gotten possession of the ring, he had never seen her around and she had said that she had just arrived in NYC, “Where’d you get that?” he asked as the two turned down another street.  
“This ring?” she looked up at him, “I-I’ve always had it, Rosa said it was my father’s” this didn’t satisfy his questions, instead it left him with more,  
“Who-, may I see it,” she was hesitant until she saw a matching ring on his finger, she took the ring off slowly and placed it in his palm, the name written on the inside came as a complete shock to him, ‘Tony’ he stopped walking as soon as he read it, “Tony?” he looked up at the girl and while it seemed impossible, the similarities he saw between the two were undeniable, her skin was darker than his, but not too much, her curly black hair and facial features were almost copies of his. “Tony is your father?” he handed her back the ring while laughing incredulously  
“Yes, why?” she slipped the ring back on to her finger  
“I have someone you need to meet, what’s your name?”  
“Angel” Diesel sighed, Tony had mentioned to him that when he had kids he wanted to name one Angel, he must’ve told Maria that,  
“Where, where were you before here,”  
“I was raised about an hour away by Juano and Rosa, they were friends of my mom, I don’t remember her, only them, but they told me when I was 16 I could come here,” The two of them arrived at a sort of worn down building, Diesel opened the door and let the girl walk in to their main living space.  
“Action, get down here, and bring the others,” he turned to Angel, “They all were close with your father” One by one a bunch of men in their late 20s and early 30s made their way into the room,  
“Who’s the kid” one of them spoke up,  
“This,” he glanced at her, “Is Tony’s daughter” the room previously filled with chatter fell silent as one boy raised an eyebrow and stepped forward,  
“Prove it,” Diesel gestured to the girls ring and she quickly took it off and held it out, it was silent as the men looked at the name inside of the ring before handing it back to her, “he left earlier to help Doc, he’ll be back soon,”  
“There must be a mistake,” the young girl spoke up, catching their attention with her slight puerto rican accent. Both Rosa and Juano had accents which led to the development of hers, but the other kids she grew up around didn’t so her accent wasn’t too strong, “my father is dead,” she turned to the man who had brought her to the house, “that’s why I was sent to look for-” the door opened and the girl turned to see who was entering, falling silent as her eyes fell upon him. Besides minor differences in skin color and build, the man looked exactly like her. She stepped back as her eyes met his, cowering slightly. He raised an eyebrow at the girl, not seeming to notice their similarities, likely because of the lack of light in the room they were in, it was also apparent he had not noticed the girl’s injuries from her earlier fight, just that there was a young girl he did not know standing among his friends. The room was silent as Angel searched for the right words to say and Tony awaited the explanation of why a teenage girl was there.  
“We found her at Chino’s store, asking for Maria,” at the mention of the girl’s name she could see his expression change, “her mother, Maria” it didn’t take long before his expression changed again,  
“She’s Maria’s and-” he stopped as she stepped forward more into the light, his eyes scanned her features, “mine” he finished before opening his arms for the girl. She ran into his arms a smile filling her face as he held her tightly. If you had told her the previous day that she would be in this position she would’ve laughed and not believed it, but there she stood, hugging her ‘dead’ father. As he finally let her go his finger pulled her chin up delicately, it was then when he noticed her bruised eye and bleeding lip, but what caught his attention was the bruising handprint on her neck, “who, what”  
“One of the local kids got mad at her for bumping into him,” Tony lightly touched her neck causing her to recoil,  
“The bastard choked her?”  
“No,” he paused, knowing Tony’s reaction would not be good, “Chino did,”  
“That good for nothing motherfucker, I’ll kill him,” he growled holding onto his daughter protectively,  
“I’m fine, really,” she spoke, “And I’m capable of taking care of myself” she pulled out of his grasp and crossed her arms,  
“Certainly your kid,” one of the men joked lightening the room and making a small smile appear on his face,  
“Let's get you cleaned up…”  
“Angel” the smile on his face grew slightly


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had his daughter sat on his bed as he cleaned up her face, he was beyond pissed at Chino for daring to lay hands on his daughter, especially after Diesel had explained she was only asking for Maria. Maria, it had been so long since he had thought of that woman, he couldn’t be mad at her for not telling him since she didn’t know he was alive, none of the sharks did, they had assumed Chinos bullet had hit him in the head, it was Diesel who realized after he was picking up the body that he was unconscious and not dead, with a bullet lodged in his shoulder. Since then he had been living out of the eye of the sharks, working in the back of Doc’s shop always avoiding trouble, almost always wearing something with a hood so that no one could recognize his face, and if he saw sharks in his territory, he never engaged with them, he had no doubt that Chino would finish what he had attempted originally if he was revealed to him as alive, and especially with the discovery of his daughter, he didn’t have a death wish,  
“Dad,” she spoke softly pulling him out of his thoughts, “this is yours” she pulled a ring off her finger and pressed it into the palm of his hand. His jets ring. Maria had taken it off when she thought he was dead, she must’ve given it to her daughter to give her some sense of identity.  
“We’ll get you one of your own, kid.” she smiled as he handed her the ice pack she was to place on her eye and sat down beside her. While she held the ice pack to her face the two caught up, she told him about her being raised by Rosa and Juano, and he told her about the gangs and how he didn’t actually die, “you’re my daughter, and you’re going to be a Jet,”   
“Tony” the two turned to see a young boy a bit older than Angel standing in the door frame, “Action said if she’s going to be one of us she should get her tattoo,” his eyes fell upon the girl and a smile spread on his face,   
“Junior’s the name, and it seems like I’m no longer the youngest”  
“How old are you?”  
“17,”  
“Dammit” she pouted and he chuckled, “I turned 16 last week,”   
“I’ll take you there kid-”  
“I got it Tony, I was planning on getting another tat soon anyway, and it’s around the time Anita gets off work, you wouldn’t want to risk it,” Tony nodded slowly, and took the ice pack back from her as she got up, “I’ll take her shopping while I’m at it,” he smirked and Tony gave him a warning look, “what do I say if people ask who she is,”  
“Say that she’s my kid, nothing more,” Tony got up and kissed her forehead and clapped Junior’s shoulder. 

The two had decided to pick up new clothes before because Junior was convinced if she was going to be a member of the Jets she needed to look ‘less like a damsel in distress’. By the end of their shopping trip the two of them were laughing and joking like old friends.   
“Where’s your tattoo?”  
“Chest, I got it where my dad did” she nodded and smiled,   
“Do you know where my dad has his,”  
“He has it on his neck, Jets for life in bold letters, where are you getting yours”  
“Which side of his neck?” she asked with a bigger smile as he held the door open for her. 

“Who’s the new girl?” a woman with a thick Puerto Rican accent asked as the man was finishing up Angel’s tattoo, a large J and smaller letters finishing the word ‘jets’ with wings on either side.   
“Why do you want to know Anita” the boy asked defensively, as the tattoo artist let Angel sit up  
“Curiosity, it’s not often the Jets let a new member in out of the blue,”  
“Angel”  
“Angel, I see, and what’s so special about Angel,” the woman asked as her glanced moved back to the girl,  
“Tony’s kid” Anita coughed,  
“Tony’s kid? Eso es imposible”  
“No me parece imposible a mí” she responded shocking both people in the room,   
“A spanish girl” Anita raised an eyebrow, “wise move” Anita turned on her heel and walked out of the store causing Junior to turn to her,   
“You speak spanish”  
“Sí” she smiled, “I was raised by two Puerto Ricans, friends of my mother,”

“Chino” Anita called as she took off her heels at the door, “Chino get in here it’s important” Anita watched the man walk into the room with a questioning look on his face, “the jets have a new member,” she watched his face drop,   
“A young girl, can’t be over 18, I saw her getting tattooed today, black curly hair brown eyes,”  
“Ah, she was in my shop earlier, claimed she didn’t know who the Jets were, she wanted to see Maria,”   
“She’s Tony’s kid”  
“Tony’s kid”   
“Speaks spanish too, she was with Junior,”  
“How could Tony have a kid, the man’s dead,”  
“I don’t know, looked just like him though”  
“Who,” another voice interjected as the two watched Maria enter,  
“Tony’s got a kid”   
“Tony, the Jet?” Maria’s eyes widened,   
“Yep, she was in my shop earlier, left with Diesel,”  
“I saw her getting a Jets tattoo, Angel’s her name” Maria paled,  
“A-angel?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Angel, and she’s Tony’s daughter?”  
“She actually asked for you at my store,”  
“Speaks spanish too” Anita chimed in  
“Shit” Maria looked up at the couple in front of her, “Angel is my daughter’s name”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a filler sorry :(

Angel sat unpacking her clothes in the room that had been assigned to her, it was the room her father had previously occupied but he had moved from it once he ‘died’ because it was easily visible from the street. Tony had protested her getting the room, claiming it was too easy for something to happen, but his protest was silenced by Action reminding him nothing had ever happened in that room previously. It was dark outside already, but it didn't bother her, she already could tell she would love the feeling of the city at night.  
“Hey Angel” a voice broke her from her thoughts as she turned to see Junior standing with a group of several guys and a few girls that all looked slightly older than him, “you aren’t just going to stay cooped up in here all night right? It’s your first time in the city, you have to experience it fully. And don’t worry about anything happening, we’re Jets, the greatest, people know who we are,” Angel smiled and got up dusting herself off and slipping on the boots she had purchased earlier. Angel felt a tug on her hand and found herself being pulled after Junior and the others outside. She couldn’t help a laugh that escaped her mouth as they ran down the streets, the streets were empty aside from the odd person, but they never paid any attention to the group of teenagers. After a few minutes they made it to a building, “Have you ever shot a gun Angel?”  
“Quite a few times,” Juano had always insisted she knew how to fire a gun well so he had trained her to shoot a gun when she was younger and practiced with her several times a month. The group had let themselves into the building which turned out to be a makeshift shooting range.  
“Hey scruff, pass me one of Tony’s guns” Junior yelled to another boy who was at a table holding a bunch of guns.  
“Until you get your own gun you’ll have to use Tony’s” the group practiced shooting for several hours as Angel got acquainted with the group, some of them were kids of the original Jets as her and Junior were, but some of them were friends of those kids that decided to join. Once they had all tired of shooting they made their way back onto the street and sat around in an alley joking and telling stories to their newest member movement from the back of the alley caught their attention,  
“Probably a shark wanting to dig up new information on the new kid,” one of the boys spoke, wrapping a protective arm around Angel. One of the girls jogged to the end and came back saying she had seen two figures running off.  
“Scum,” one of the older members muttered shaking his head before resuming their conversation, they all quieted again a group of kids around their age appeared at the entrance of the alley,  
“We need Angel,”  
“Like hell you do” Junior instantly stood up in front of the girl  
“We don’t want no trouble, we just want to talk to her,”  
“Sure talk, you want to talk and I believe in fairies, bullshit” Angel watched him throw a punch and jumped up as one was thrown back at him,  
“Junior” she yelled moving towards him but she was grabbed and pulled backwards,  
“Angel, let’s get you home,” one of the girls, Amber, Anybodys’ daughter spoke as she started running the other way, making her way back to the house and running through the door. The two stumbled in, Angel bumping into her back as she stopped to look at the men who were standing in the room,  
“In a rush much?”  
“The sharks know she’s here, they’re looking for her, a group of them came up to us on our territory, asking to talk with her, Junior threw the first punch,”  
“Smart boy,” Snowboy spoke up looking at the newest girl and patting a seat next to her, “and now we wait,”  
“I’m going back,” Amber spoke,  
“Why can’t I help too, I can defend myself-”  
“Angel,” a deep voice cut her off and she knew who had entered the room,  
“Dad”  
“You’re staying here.”  
“I can look after myself”  
“So you’ve said. Angel they want you to help so they can catch you off guard, you’ve seen what one of them can do, you don’t want to see any more,” 

“She’s already one of them,” one of the boys walked into the living room causing Maria’s face to drop,  
“You’re going to have a hell of a time getting her to come within several feet of any of us,” another one of the boys, with a bloody nose, spoke causing Maria to shake her head.  
“I should’ve known,”  
“As soon as we mentioned her name they were protecting her, we said we wanted to talk and junior thought that was too much of a threat” the youngest of them, a 13 year old girl, Valentina, the youngest of Anita and Chino’s spoke up,  
“She looked like you Maria,”  
“More like Tony,” the oldest of them chirped up, he was 23 and the only one of the ‘kids’ who remembered Tony, he was 6 when Chino shot him, but he had seen him enough times to tell, “She has his hair, and face.” he paused, “Your smile though” 

Angel sat in silence next to her father when they stumbled in, Junior was the worst out of them and she instantly jumped up and went to him, “You idiot,” she mumbled wiping a bit of blood away from his upper lip.  
“It’s what we do, they threaten one of us and we put them in their place. Action! There’s a dance next week at the gym, the town wants us kids ‘mingling’ or some bullshit, I’ll challenge them then,”  
“A few of us are chaperoning already, we’ll make sure all goes smoothly kid, Angel, dress sharp, you’re a jet now, you need to be looking your best, especially when a challenge is over you,” Angel nodded and grabbed Junior’s wrist, intending to take him to clean him up, “And Angel,”  
“Yeah”  
“Maria will be there, don’t talk to her,”  
“Wouldn’t plan on it” she said with a sad smile. After how Chino had treated her, she decided they wouldn’t want her, and she’d be damned if they’d accept her just because of her mom, the Jets accepted her before they knew who she was.


End file.
